Storybook Love
by Espionage55
Summary: What happens when a alternate world meets Mobius? With new heroes, enemies and other people (aka my ocs), and romance in the air for some of them, what the heck will happen? Because I don't know either! Constructive criticism welcome! Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1- This mess of a world

A/N: Hi, Silverdawn97531 (SD), here. As you can see, I'm writing my 3rd fic, which is a sonic fanfic. Blaze, although she is my favorite female character, will not be in this. (Don't hate on me!?) :) Why? Because Silver is my favorite Sonic character EVER! And one of the genres is romance... I'll leave you to figure it out :) Everyone is around 17-21 years old. (Apart from Shadow. Anyone know how old he is?) CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME! C'ya!

DISCLAIMER: Sonic and co belong to SEGA. George and co belongs to me. :)

* * *

Ch 1~

When I was through the gorse, my heart was pounding. When I thought we were far enough away from _it_, I said we could stop. I looked at my team. Swift, a blue and white boy hedgehog was being helped along by Meteor 'Techno' Creeper, a male red two tailed fox. Kass, the youngest girl, was picking gorse out of her rabbit ears. Lightning, a black and yellow emo hedgehog stood, thinking. Karma, the youngest boy, flitted about with his wings, checking everyones injuries. And Amelia Pond, a orange girl hedgehog was annoying Swift. when we had calmed down, we sat in a circle and looked at each others injuries. every ones eyes rested on me. "What?" I growled. Then I looked down. there were slashes all along my stomach, and they were bleeding a LOT. "George-" Swift started. "Pass me a bandage." I growled to Karma. He grabbed one out of his bag and tossed it to me. Worry was in every ones eyes, even Lightning`s.

I grabbed the bandage and carefully wrapped it round my stomach. Then I got up and tried to gather firewood, although it made my wound bleed even more. When Swift noticed this, he raced up to me and almost had to drag me to my log-seat, then he asked what I was doing. "Collecting firewood." I answered. Then he went to gather some more wood after I promised him I would sleep.

After finding a flat spot near the camp, I went through my bag and found my sleeping bag. My sleeping bag was a mini one, so it doesn't get muddy when we go through rivers and it doesn't get wet when it rains, because it fits in my bag. After crawling in my sleeping bag, I did my daily mental-diary, to keep myself sane in this mess of a world.

* * *

Dear me,

Suppose I should tell you who I am, because I haven't yet. My name is Georgina 'George' The Wolf. I am a green, grey, and black female wolf. I fight with sai daggers, kama, a bow and arrow, and knives. I wear a dark purple tee shirt with a broken heart on it, dark green shorts and light green and dark purple shoes, like my storybook hero's, Silver The Hedgehog.

The story, 'Mobius Heroes', is what brought us 7 together. We all had a hero from that book. Swift enjoyed read the stories about Sonic The hedgehog. Meteor enjoyed the ones about Tails. Kass, Cream and Cheese. Lightning, Shadow the Hedgehog. Karma enjoyed reading about Charmy and Chip. And Amelia enjoyed reading about Amy the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. Me? Well, I like Silver the Hedgehog and Espio the Chameleon.

_**It**_is a giant gorilla that is bent on killing me, even if it means killing himself. No idea why though. I don't think I've stolen anything from him.

Us 7 are on a quest to find a sharp-tooth portal. Created by my ancestors, this portal will apparently take you to wherever you want. The reason us 7 left our small town is because we are in exile, all for different reasons.

Thats pretty much it for today.

* * *

My ears twitched when I heard a noise that apparently you hear if you are near a sharp-tooth portal. I jumped up and yelled "GUYS! I CAN HEAR A PORTAL!" Everyone packed up quickly and ran over to me. While they had been packing up, I had packed up and found the portal.

"Whose first?" Kass asked. "As your leader, I'll go first." I answerd. I picked up my bag, took a deep breath and walked in.

A few minutes later I had gotten out of the portal, dizzy as hell. I walked as straight I could before I saw a log float. What the hell? Then I saw my story book hero, Silver the Hedgehog. I gasped, and he looked up. Quick as I could I hid behind a tree. Silver smirked. "Whoever you are, I know your behind that tree". Since I couldn't think of a good come-back, I came out from behind the tree. "You're my storybook hero! What the hell!?" We said at the same time."I'm in a story?" We, again, said in unison. "Yeah, your Georgina the Wolf!" "And your Silver the Hedgehog!" "WHAT THE HELL!" We shouted. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE!?" Silver yelled. "THROUGH A PORTAL!" "Wait- whats your storybook called?" Silver calmly asked. "Mobius Heroes. And yours?" I answered. "Tales of the Aotearoa Titans." "So are you saying..." "That you come from a parallel universe." Silver answered. We sat in silence before I thought of something. "How come I come from the parallel universe? Why can't you?" "Well, you were the one who teleported here." I poked my tongue out at him. Suddenly I had a thought. "THE OTHERS! HOW COULD I FORGET! MAN! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THEIR LEADER!" "Theres more of you?" "Yeah, theres 7 of us including me. Egh... I hope they're ok..." "It'll be ok." Silver said giving me a small hug. Surprised by this, I slightly blushed. Luckily my bangs covered most of my face. Silver then said "You better come with me if your going to stay here for a while."


	2. Chapter 2-I already know everyone!

AND I'M BACK! I am so so so so so so so sorry for the long wait. It was school holidays, and I was in a city called Tauranga for a week, a place called Auckland for a few days, and a place called Snells Beach for a couple of days, and none of them had Wi-fi (internet). So... um... please review after you read this, and have a cool day!

Sorry if anyone is a bit OOC in this story. :).

Disclaimer: See Ch 1. Eclipse belongs to Ashe Inuzuka. Ashe- please tell me if Eclipse is a bit out of character :)

* * *

"Ok. This is-" "Sonic" "This is Ta-" "Tails" "Stop finishing my sentences!" Silver said. "Well I already know everyone!" George exclaimed. "Tell me how this happened again?" Sonic annoyingly asked. "We've told you kazillions of times Sonic!" "Well I can't remember." "Well you can't remember Sonic because you are not the ultimate lifeform." "Uh... Shadow... That doesn't work because I remember and I'm not the ultimate lifeform." "Hmph." Everyone started murmering. George, clearly annoyed, yelled "SHUT UP!" Everyone stared at me. "sorry... I was just annoyed. I do not do whispering." "Well George, how would you like to do some shopping with us girls?" Rouge asked. "Uh... ok? I don't have any money though." "Well we can all chip in can't we!" Amy said. "Well I supposed I have to go now don't I?" George groaned. The girls, unable to notice this, dragged George off towards the mall. When they were walking away, George turned her head back and mouthed 'help me!'. The boys cracked up laughing, so George just rolled her eyes and trudged after the girls.

* * *

George POV

"So whats your favorite colour? Pink? Yellow? Red? B-" Rouge was cut off by a very grumpy me. "Green." I snapped. "How 'bout we have lunch first? You must be very hungry George." Amy suggested. "Yes I am!" "Mc Donalds?" "I don't care." "Maccas it is."

I ordered a big mac. Amy, a Mc chicken. Rouge, a salad. And almost everyone else a quarter pounder.

After we shopped for clothes. I was in a much better mood since I wasn't hungery anymore. I ended up getting a heap of tee shirts and shorts, a couple of pairs of skinny jeans, and a few jackets.

"Are there any hunting shops round here?" I asked. "Uh... yup...ohhhhhhhh... your looking for a weapon aren't you?" "Yup." "I haven't paid for anything yet. I'll pay for it." a red and black hedgehog that looked like Shadow, that I hadn't noticed before said. "Thank you... umm..." I stopped, realizing I didn't know her name. "Eclipse." I gave her a smile. "Cool name." I said, knowing that we would be pretty good friends. "Lets go!" I shouted, getting stares and weird looks from strangers.

* * *

Yes it was short but I thought it would be good to just get a little bit up since I've been gone for about 3 weeks.

Guest- as you can see I did continue. ALWAYS HAVE FAITH IN ME!

P.D.R-like my nickname for you? XD

C'YA YALL


	3. Chapter 3- You two suit

Hi again! Sorry for another long wait (not as long as the last one though. '^^). Wow! Already 4 reviews for 2 chapters! Hope you like this chapter!

bearvalley3365  
- PDR is my friend, Princess Dark Rose. Check out her stories! They are really good!  
- Yeah, I think I'll stick with Shadow being 23. Thanks for suggesting that!

Disclaimer-See Ch1 & 2

* * *

George POV  
I felt like a child in a lolly store. This place is HUGE. With a capital H. "So George, what would you like to look at and I'll tell you where it is." Eclipse asked. "Bow and arrows, please."  
We are inside a hunting and fishing store, and guess what it was called. Hunting and Fishing. We were in there to look for a weapon for me, as I had left mine behind in Aotearoa.  
"According to this map, the archery section is over that way." Eclipse said

Yes. This store was so big that there was a map of the store, and maps of each section. Eclipse and I were by ourselves because the others wandered off to the clothing section straight away.

"Sooooo..." I said, making smalltalk as we walked to the archery section.  
"Do you go out with anyone?" I asked Eclipse. "Well, yeah! You know Espio the Chameleon-" "Not THE Espio the Chameleon?!" Eclipse nodded. "You go out with him?!" " Yeah!" "Cool." I said.

No POV, the boys

"So Silver. Do you like her?" Sonic asked. "Why do you want to know?" Silver asked, trying to balance a spoon on his nose. "Well for starters, you're my brother that is not related to me, and I-" "Stop it Iblis trigger. I don't know, ok?" Silver said.

Shadow had gone to do sport training, Knuckles had gone to protect the Master Emerald from Rouge. Tails had gone to do geeky stuff. Espio, ninja training. That just left Sonic and Silver. They were balancing spoons on their noses, while talking about random stuff, thus creating the game keep-a-spoon-on-your-nose-while-talking.

"Awww come-on Silv, you either do or don't know. At least, thats what the latest issue of Girlfriend said according to Sally."

"Really? You listen to her while she raves about that expensive girls magazine from Spagonia? And no, I don't know. Ok?" Silver said grumpily. "Fine. But you guys suit." "SONIC! I don't care, for the last time!"  
This outburst made Sonic's spoon fall off his nose, changing the score to 2- nil, to Silver.

-3 hours later-  
"We're home!" Rouge shouted. "Wait- this is your home?" George said, gobsmacked. "This place is too beautiful to live in!"  
The Sonic crew live in a stone mansion, surrounded by huge gardens.  
"I know right? Thats what I thought when I came here." Eclipse said.

"Ok, we'll show you your room." Amy said. They lead George up to the 5th floor, where few bedrooms looked lived in. "Sonic, Silver, and Shadow bought this place after defeating Dr. Eggman for the last time. Silver said you can have this room." Cream mentioned, the point to George unknown.  
Rouge, seeing George's confused face, said "Only Sonic, Silver and Shadows rooms are up here in the penthouse."  
"So I'm lucky then?" "Well, I think it might be more if a certain hedgehogs feelings for you..." Rouge winked. George then caught Rouge's drift. "Ohhhhhh, ok..."  
"Heres all your stuff. We'll show you round later." Sally said.  
They then left George to unpack 5 huge bags. She had a look round the room a HUGE walk-in closet,an ensuit, a master bedroom and a veranda to a view of a forest and a lake.  
George sorted her wardrobe into tee shirts and shorts at the front, then jeans and shirts, then jackets and accessories, then at the back, shoes.  
"Hey." George jumped and just about punched Silver.  
"I was just coming in for a hello and you try to kill me! I'd hate to see what you do for goodbye!" "Sorry, back in Aotearoa you had to be ready for anything in a split second, or else..."  
Silver didn't ask anything more, thinking it was just a joke. 'It must be a joke! At least, I think it is...' He thought.  
"Did you get a weapon?" Silver asked, "Yup. Bow and arrow." George said.  
-Meanwhile-  
"They so suit each other! She acts so tough, and he is almost always polite- they just suit!" Rouge squealed. "Are they talking yet?" Sally asked. Rouge flew up to the window to spy on them. Rouge gave them a thumbs-up and continued watching.  
-in Georges room-  
"Sooo, are you doing anything to-" Silver stopped after he heard something. A cellphone ring. From outside Georges window. "You heard that as well?" George asked, her ears twitching. They walked over to the verandah, and saw Rouge, texting about Silver and George talking. The receptants of this text were Sally, Pinky, Cream. No Eclipse. George wondered why.  
"So Rouge, is Pinky Amy?" George said, scaring the shit out of Rouge. "Uhhhhhh... Yeah! ok…Gotta go." Rouge flew off, after taking a few pictures.

George started laughing. "Why are you laughing? She was just spying on us!" "Because you are blushing hard out..." George then realized why. The window was quite skinny, and Silver had bent over top of her to look through the window. Well, I'll leave the rest to you. "Move Silver." "I can't without falling over." "Scaredy cat." George then kicked him in the nuts, then he collapsed in pain. "Out." She said to him. He crawled out and hid in his room. George just smirked.

"DINNER!" Someone called. Then the stampede started.  
Rouge was constantly looking at Silver and George, who were sitting together. Sonic was elbowing Silver. Eclipse was elbowing George.  
"If I have a bruise in the morning I'll elbow you back. And it will hurt." George said. Everyone who didn't know what was going on looked up and saw a grumpy Silver and a George who looked about to snap.  
Everyone ate their tacos in silence after that.  
*CRASH!* Everyone looked at each other, wide-eyed. "I'll go and have a look." George said firmly. She walked away, up the stairs.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!" George screamed. Silver was the first to react and ran up the stairs. Then he saw a huge metal human, with a limp George in his hand. Silver, immediately turning dark, said "Let. Her. Go." When the metal human didn't react, Silver ran and punched it. Suddenly Silver was knocked on the ground, knocked out. The gorilla took him and flew out the hole it had made.  
"George? Silver?" Sonic yelled. "Look!" Cream yelled, pointing at the gorilla getting away with its hostages. "Lets go after them!" Sonic said, starting to run. "Ok, I'll set up the Tornado" Tails said running to the garage. "Lets go." Rouge said.


	4. Chapter 4-Hello

Hi! I got 8 reviews for 3 chapters!(I got 6 reviews for my WHOLE Ninjago story) Yay! Updates will be slow because of school, but I'll try to make them over 1k.

Bearvalley3365- I think you'll like this chapter! And I used both of your ideas ;D

Super6teenfan- Yay! Another reader!

CaytoTomato- XD Talk to you later on ACNL! XD Thanks again for the ideas!

DISCLAIMER-see Ch1 and Ch 2

WARNING-SWEARWORDS ARE USED IN THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

George POV

"Fucking let me out of HERE!" I yelled. "George! Stop! He's not gonna let us out in a hurry, so stop shouting and wait!" Silver said, annoyed. "I WONT FUCKING STOP UNTIL THAT CUNT LETS US OUTTA HERE!" I yelled. "Just calm down. The others will be here soon." Silver said to me. "And when will that be?" "Soon." "Oh Yippee! I'll be stuck in this hellhole for another FUCKING DAY! Egh... what would Swift do...?" I thought aloud.

No POV

"Whose Swift?" Silver asked. "A boy in my group. He was a bit like Sonic." "Oh, so I w-"

"So we meet again George. And with a boy too." A voice said. "SWIFT! Get us outta here NOW!" "Ok grumpy pants." The voice belonging to Swift called. A white and blue hedgehog sped up to George and Silver, who were in cells. Swift unlocked Silver's first as his was the closest. But as soon as the door unlocked sirens blared!

"Inmates are escaping. We kill any escapees." a robot voice said. Swift looked to George. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST GO!" Swift dragged Silver out of the cell and ran, looking back every so often to see nothing but a killer robot swarm.

~with George~

George POV

Please let them get out... I looked up just in time to see an ape followed by a panda unlocking my cell. I suddenly felt drowsy... I saw them putting handcuffs on me but I didn't have an urge to fight back. I felt them drag me over rough concrete... then I fell into a much needed sleep...

No POV

"Pick her up and lay her on the bed. Then put her feet and hands in the cuffs. I'll see what the robots have bought in for dinner." The ape said. "Yes Master Night."

The panda sighed. "I'm sorry wolf-girl but I have to do this.". He did as Night said, then thought. 'If I'm not brave enough to let wolf-girl go, then I'm a coward.'

Pan (the panda) waited until George woke up. As soon as she felt the cuffs around her wrists and ankles, she panicked, cutting herself on the rusty metal.

"Stop! You'll hurt yourself! I'm gonna let you go, but you have to knock me out so it looked like you escaped." Pan whispered. "Thank you" George whispered, then knocked him out like he said to. She grabbed a gun from off a shelf and stealthily made her way to the main control room where Night was.

George tip toed into the room. "I had a feeling you would show up today. Just as well I prepared this trap." Night said. Before George could say anything, the floor split apart, so fast that she didn't have time to react. She fell though, landing on a concrete floor. Her back and head took most of the damage.

'So this is how I die. Alone, on a concrete floor with a gun in my hand.'. To end her suffering, George put the gun to her head and shot.

"Perfect. PAN!" Night called, smiling.

~with Swift and Silver~

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST GO!" George shouted. Swift dragged Silver away, and when they looked back, all they saw were bloodthirsty robots. "WE CANT JUST LEAVE HER THERE! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING LEAVING HER THERE!" Silver shouted. "WHAT SHE SAYS FUCKIN' GOES OK!" Swift shouted back.

After running around trying to find a way out for over an hour, the boys heard a gunshot. They looked at each other and ran towards where the shot came from. They ran into a empty room. BANG! The boys turned around just in time to see the door slam down and lock.

"Welcome boys. I trust you're here to see your friend George. After breaking her back in multiple places and committing suicide, she has had some… lets say 'reconstructive surgery'." Night said, over a loud speaker.

"WHERE IS SHE NIGHT?" Swift shouted. "You know him?" Silver asked. "Yeah, he and George hate each other." "Before you see her, you might want to see the video that one of my robots recorded." "ONLY IF WE GET HER BACK AFTER!" Swift yelled. "Ok."

The video showed the moment from them leaving her to where she commited suicide. "So shes dead?! You made watch that just to tell us she was DEAD!" Silver yelled. "But shes not. But now she is a killing machine. And you two are her first live victims." Night sniggered. The colour drained from their faces. A door opened, and 'George' walked out. One of her eyes were covered with a metal plate. Her back was supported by a metal bar to keep it from collapsing. Silver and Swift glanced at each other, knowing they were dead meat.

"Hello."

* * *

Please don't say anything nasty about the suicide and stuff, I know a lot of people who have been down that road, and some didn't survive the journey ;_;

And heres a oc form:

Name:

Type of animal:

Eye colour:

Main body colours:

Hair colour:

Clothing/accessories:

Personality:

Friends:

Other stuff:

Hopefully I'll get some OCs (I'd rather it in a PM- make sure the Re is OC).

If you guys review, it motivates me to work on the next chapter, so R and R!

My motivation was this- search glados portal hands up remix dj speea and you should get you listen to this you'll understand what I mean when she says 'hello', but maybe not so high.

C'ya!


	5. Chapter 5- Tell Me!

Hi! My school is a pain in the ass. And so is my addiction to nightcore. Listening to Angel With A Shotgun nightcore. IT. IS. SO. COOL... Wait, its changed to How To Save A Life. STILL. SO. COOL. Ok, I'll try not to mess this chapter up because of nightcore.

Bearvalley3365- Ok, you'll see them both soon. (Maybe not in this chapter, but soon). Thanks!

Cayto Tomato- RAMEN!

Disclaimer- See chapter 1 and 2. All OCs belong to their respective owners.

"Hello."

"Follow me!" Swift whispered to Silver. "Whatever you say boss."

Before they could move, George ran towards them, nearing Sonic's speed. "YOU GO THAT WAY! I'LL GO THIS WAY!" Swift shouted. This continued for a little while, even though it felt like hours to Swift and Silver. Even George was looking tired.

"GEORGE! STOP IT! WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE SOMEWHERE!" Silver shouted. George looked confused, as if she just remembered something. "GEORGINA THE WOLF, SNAP OUT OF THAT NOW!" Swift yelled.

"Whoa... What happened? I'm metal..." George said, snapping out of her killer-machine-daze-thing. "NO! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! But your still stuck in here!" Night said over the loudspeaker. You could tell he was smirking by the tone of his voice. "Really? I think you forgot about how my arm can change. Let me demonstrate." George said calmly. She morphed her arm into a pike and ran at the door. The door didn't even get a dent in it. George kept hitting it until she collapsed in exhaustion. The boys ran to her. "George! Are you ok?!" Silver asked. "Yup. I'll be right." She took a deep breath and got up.

"Help!" George, Silver and Swift heard. "It came from that way!" George ran to a corner and slammed into it, breaking the cheap MFV wood. The opening showed a way out, and a fox girl. The fox girl was white with red and black streaks through her fur. She had red eyes, which made her look just a tad bit insane. She wore a plain white shirt with dark red sleeves, and black pants.

"Hi? Who are you?" George asked. "I am Acey, and he kidnapped me. You?" Arey said. Her voice scared the crap out of Silver and Swift, but George seemed fine. "I'm George. These are my friends Silver and Swift. Night kidnapped Silver and me as well. He also made me into a robot." George said, pointing at her eye and arm. "Please get me out!" Acey said, bringing George out of realizing she was actually a robot. "Sure thing."

Silver grabbed the key off a shelf, and opened the cell. "Lets get outa here!" George said. They all ran out of the door before anything else happened.

-with Sonic and co.-

"Where can they be?! We've looked everyw-" Rouge stopped talking when the door got flung open. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS! WE-" the Rouge saw George. " OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. WHAT. THE. FUCK. HAPPENED. TO. YOU." "I was robotised. No big deal." George said calmly.

"Who are you two?" Sonic asked Arey and Swift. " I'm Acey." "I'm Swift." "Ok. Do you know who we are?" "Yup." "I think so."

Everyone stayed up for an hour after, catching up. Then after sorting out rooms for Swift and Acey, everyone went to bed.

-About 1 AM-

"GEORGE! WAKE UP!"

Everyone was in George's room because she was having a really bad nightmare. She had already sleep-punched Shadow and Sally. "GEORGE!" Silver yelled. She stopped for a moment, then woke up. "Why are you guys in my room?" "You had a nightmare. You punched Shadow and Sally as well." Those two had icepacks on the chin and nose. "Sorry..."

"Are you sure you won't have any more nightmares?" Eclipse asked. "I'm sure. Go to bed." "Ok, night."

-10 AM-

Everyone was up now, watching a Teen Titan marathon on TV. "What should we do today?" Cream asked. "Hmmmmm... Twinkle Parks got that cute couples get in for free thing on now…" Amy said. "Thats a good idea. We should leave soon then." Everyone got up apart from Acey, Swift, George, and Silver. "Hello? We don't go out with anyone!" George said. "Well, get together or something. Just hurry up!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Ok, Swift and I will go as friends." Acey said. "Are you sure it'll just be 'friends'?" George said, smirking. Acey blushed. "We'll do the same." Silver said. "Um, ok. Lets go get ready then."

Acey wore some of George's clothes (skinny jeans and a red and white striped teeshirt) and George wore denim shorts with a dark purple tee shirt. The boys wore what they usually wore (nothing 8/) And the other girls wore what they usually wore.

-At Twinkle Park-

Eclipse POV

I think the reason we're doing this is because we needed to take our mind off failing rescuing Silver and George. If Swift hadn't of turned up, they might still be in there.

"And you're with…" Vector's voice brought me out of a daze. "Espio."

"Ahhh...yes... Very cute... Next!"

Sonic and Sally, Shadow and Amy, Knuckles and Rouge, Tails and Cream, Swift and Acey, and...OMG... SILVER AND GEORGE! YAY!

"Espio... Look!" Eclipse said to her boyfriend. "I know Clo- sorry, Eclipse." "Still havn't forgotten that eh?" (*I'll tell you at the bottom*).

Once everyone got in, they regrouped at a cafe. "I think we should do the rollercoasters first, then lunch, then do the mini games, and anything else in the evening." Cream said. "Yup." "Ok" "Yes."

The first rollercoaster went upside down while in a loop. Acey didn't want to ride anymore rollercoasters, so Amy sat with her.

"So, where are you from?" Amy asked. "I used to live in a forest, by myself, until Night kidnapped me." Acey explained. "Night... He's the one who kidnapped Silver and George. "Yeah... George doesn't really care that she's a wolf-bot, does she?" Acey said sadly. "No, I think she's just one of those people who hids her feelings a lot, like Eclipse.". "Eclipse is the red and black girl hedgehog, eh?" "Yeah."

"THAT. WAS. SO. AWSOME!" Swift yelled. The group came towards Amy and Acey. "Lunch-time!"

For lunch they got Mc Donald's, then the went to the mini games/arcade. The girls split up with the boys to go to a fortune teller. "You do know these people are fakes right?" George said. "Oh, so?" Amy answered. They walked in to the tent where, remarkably, there was no line. "Hello, sweethearts. Come in and sit down." An old, light pink hedgehog pointed to some chairs.

"Now... is it one at a tume or the whole group?" the fortune teller asked. "The whole group." Rouge said. "Ok..." the fortune teller made a heap of noises, then said "the pink girl and red and black boy will be married, as will the blue boy and brown girl, the purple ninja and red and black girl, and the red boy and bat girl. The rest I cannot see... Oh... the robot one will be hurt terribly, and... then the next day she's gone. I cannot tell how or why, I am sorry... and you fight a new enemy, who isn't afraid to kill... That is all."

"Thank you dearies, and don't try to change the future." The light pink hedgehog said, looking at George. "Robot girl, stay, I have something to say to you."

George looked at the others, shrugged and went to sit down. "You other girls- go away!" The old lady shouted. "Yes?" "You will become a hero, saving millions of people, then get taken to a distant land to save the ones you love. That is all." "Thank you."

George nodded to the fortune teller lady and left. When the others asked what she had said, George just said "She gave me a big lecture about not changing the future." She said with fake smiles.

The girls were quiet for the rest of the day. When they went home, Eclipse took George away from the others. "What did she really say?" Eclipse asked. "I've already told you. A lecture on not changing the future." George felt badafter lying to her best friend. "GEORGE!" "I just told you." Then George walked away, but turned back to say one more thing. "And anyway, fortune tellers are fake anyway, aren't they?" George said, before walking to her room. Eclipse sighed and walked back the house, knowing she wasn't going to tell them anytime soon.

'Why won't I just tell them? Its all fake anyway.' George thought. 'It would've been easier just to stay in Aotearoa.'

George heard her phone go off. The phone was a green touch-screen with a couple of games on it.

-1 message-

There was no caller id, so George read it.

Hey, thanx 4 getting me outa there. i need 2 talk 2 u about swift

-Acey

George replied (George/Acey)

K wassup

i think i like him

well see if he likes you

kinda hoping u knew

sorry nope

k night

night

George sighed. She then turned off her phone, and had a shower. Afterwards she went to bed.

Like the longer chapter? I know George, Silver, Acey and Swift getting out of Night's place was kinda rushed, but I wanted to get this chapter up soon. Umm...what else... Oh, OC form at the end of Ch 4.

If anyone here has a nintendo 3DS that they connect to the internet, please say so. (Cayto Tomato- I don't mean you. You're already annoying me XD)

You'll understand that thing about Eclipse if you read Eclipse The Hedgehog by Ashe Inuzuka. Except Shadow and Eclipse are two different people in this fanfic.

C'ya!


	6. Chapter 6-But I Said Sorry

Hi! Sorry, I meant to have this up ages ago, but I have problems with my friends trying to set me up with any boy that I haven't gone out yet (Don't worry-I'm not a whore. I've only been out with a few.) So, any Ocs? I've got three so far.

Review Reply time!

Bearvally3365- Yay! You're awsome to! Your Ocs are in this chapter!

Cayto Tomato- *Crazy face* Hi tutu wearing FFN bud! I still want to kill you! :D

DISCLAIMER- Sonic and co. belong to Sega. George and co. belong to me. All other OCs belong to their respective owners.

* * *

George POV

I just couldn't get to sleep. I needed a drink of cold water. Never warm. ALWAYS cold. I could never stand warm water. I don't know why… I just don't like it. I took the lift down to the ground floor, where the kitchen is. I didn't bother turning the light on, as I had pretty much memorised the kitchen (my second favourite place, after my bedroom.)

I grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and ran the cold water until it was the perfect temperature. I filled the glass up, gulped it down, then another glass, and another, another. Then I realised that I hadn't drunk anything since Twinkle park.

Then I remembered the fortune teller. WHY COULDN'T I GET THE FAKE FORTUNE TELLER OUT OF MY FRIGGIN HEAD?! I sighed and decided to take the stairs back to my room. I noticed that Acey's light was still on. I pushed the door open a bit to see Acey lying on her bed, hands behind her head, thinking. I smiled, knowing this was the perfect opportunity. I sneaked up and then made a 'raaaaa' sorta sound. Acey screamed and quickly threw her pillow at me, then started punching me, before realizing it was me. "GEORGE! WHAT THE FUDGE WERE YOU FRIGGIN DOING!"

"Why don't you swear?" I asked.

"Reasons." Acey said.

"Is it because Swift doesn't?" I asked, trapping her. If she said no, I'd know that she was lying. If she said yes,... well, it proves my point.

"Maybe…"

"I think you need a break from thinking about him. We'll see if anyone else is up and play truth or dare." I said. Why. Did. I. Say. That? I HATE truth or dare. But I suppose I had to stop thinking about the fake anyway, so we went to find anyone that was awake.

We got Swift (I did a mental air punch), Amy, Sonic, Sally, Espio and Eclipse. We sat in the lounge, deciding who'd start.

"Ok. I'll start. Amy, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth."

"Do you regret chasing Sonic for all those years?" I had always wondered about this.

"No, because it was great exercise. Espio, truth or dare?"

It continued like this for a while.

"Ok, Acey, truth or dare?" Swift asked.

"Truth."

"Who do you like-like?"

I smirked at this. She couldn't lie because I knew. She looked at me. I smirked at her evilly. She sighed.

"I like… you, Swift."

Everyone looked wide eyed. Swift smiled. "Cool."

"George, truth or dare?"

"I'll be brave and choose dare."

" I dare you to…ummmmm… conquer a fear of yours."

"Well, I don't have a fear, but I do hate drinking warm water. That good enough?" I said, feeling brave.

"Ok… drink a glass of warm water then."

I got up, got a glass of warm water and came and sat down. I finished it as quick as I could.

"Eghhhh…yuck."

About midnight we said we better go to bed. I still couldn't sleep, so I put my earphones in my phone, and turned on some music. When it got to Holy Grail, I put it on repeat.

'*sigh*…bloody insomnia… '

Ironically, I think it was only about 5 minutes before I fell asleep.

-Somewhere else in Mobius-

"NOAH RAYMOND THOMPSON! WAKE UP NOW! TIME TO MOVE!" A blue gorilla yelled.

"SPENCER DANIEL RICARDIO! SHUT UP!" A purple and gold panda shouted.

*Ring ring*

Spencer answered his cell phone.

"HI SPENCER!"

"Hi Cindy!"

"Where are you?"

"Near Ring City."

"WELL GET HOME SOON!"

"I love you too Cinds."

"BUT I HAVN'T FINISHED TALKING!"

"Bye Cinds."

Spencer snapped the cell phone shut, then turned it off. "Your girlfriends annoying!" Noah groaned. Cindy had rang every hour for the last week, while the two mates looked for jobs.

"Well, to put it lightly, she's VERY protective." Spencer said.

They walked into the city in the morning light.

"Look Spencer!" Noah said, excited. He was pointing at a board that just advertised jobs.

"Hmmmm... Look Spenc! A wrestling club!"

Spencer air punched.

"YES! I knew Ring City was the place to come. And look Noah, a clubs for sale! YAY!" The Scottish, multicolored gorilla exclaimed. Then the Irish, purple and gold panda took his turn to airpunch.

"You go and make an offer on the club, and I'll have a lookie at the wrestling club." Spencer excitedly said. The two boys called a taxi each and went their separate ways.

-9:00 am-

*YAWN…*

George woke up, getting out of bed. Her stomach rumbled.

'Please let Amy be up. Her cooking is SO GOOD' George thought to herself. After changing into a tee-shirt and shorts, George took the stairs down to the kitchen.

"I smell PANCAKES!" George yelled. Obviously, pancakes were her favorite breakfast food.

"You hungry? I'll make triple the batter then." Amy chuckled.

"Its not my fault we couldn't eat much in Aotearoa." George smiled.

"What was it like there?"Amy asked, curious.

"Well, there was a lot of bush. There are a few cities, thats pretty much it… oh no, in some bush there were clearings, with waterfalls and everything. It was so beautiful." George sighed a happy sigh.

"Heres your pancakes." Amy said, pushing a plate with about 15 pancakes on it towards George.

"Thanks… Amy, does Silver actually like me?" George said suddenly. Even George didn't look like she knew why she had said it.

"Interested now huh? I think so. But I'm not the one to ask. Sally's better friends with him."

"Ok."

George and Amy were silent for the next 15 minutes, apart from the noises of eating a meal. Then Acey came down with Swift.

"Are you guys together?" George asked.

Acey smiled and nodded.

"Now I really am the last one…" George said, laughing. Everyone laughed along.

Acey and Swift kissed.

"Ewww, get a room. I've lost my appetite." Amy joked.

"Its not like you and Sonic EVER kiss in front of everyone Amy." Acey said meanly.

"It was just a joke Acey." George said.

"Oh, fuck off George."

"Nah, I was here first. You fuck off."

"Girls!" Swift said, scared.

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"FUCK OFF GEORGE! JUST 'CAUSE YOUR'E FUCKING SINGLE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST TELL ME TO FUCK OFF!"

George raised her eyebrow at this.

"One; you started it. Two; Why would I tell you to fuck off just because I'm single?" George said, bitchily.

By now everyone had woken up and came down to see what was happening.

"YOUR'E JUST A FRIGGIN BITCH!"

"Why am I a bitch?" George asked.

"…"

"hmmm?"

"…sorry George… I'm just really tired, and I've been having nightmares. I'm sorry." Acey said to George, walking up to her to give George a hug.

"AND YOU THINK I DON'T HAVE BLOODY NIGHTMARES?! I'VE HAD THEM FOR 5 FUCKING YEARS STRAIGHT. I'VE PUT UP WITH HELL, AND BEEN BLOODY RESPONSIBLE FOR 6 OTHER PEOPLE. AND YOUR'E CALLING ME A BITCH BECAUSE YOUR TIRED AND HAVING BLOODY NIGHTMARES."

After that outburst George walked out the door and ran away. Silver and Eclipse ran after her, with Espio following soon after.

"But I said sorry…"

* * *

Wow.

This chapter is a bit shorter than last time, but I didn't have anymore inspiration. Please R and R!


	7. Chapter 7-The Maze

Hi! I changed my name from Silverdawn97531 to Espionage55.

BTW Bearvalley3365 owns Spencer and Noah, Cayto Tomato owns Acey, Ashe-chan owns Eclipse, and I own George and all the other OCs.

-Review Reply time!-

Bearvalley3365- Ok, I'll change that when I have time. From now on Spencer's name will be Spencer Daniel Ricardo.

Cayto Tomato- Goodbye.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer- See Ch 6 for a full disclaimer.

See ya'll on the flipside!

* * *

Chapter 7-

-George POV-

I ran as far as I could, then ran further. Why am I so friggin upset? I've been called a bitch before. Maybe its because I thought I was friends with Acey. And because I'm stressed out to the max. In under a week, I had come to Mobius, been kidnapped and robotized, made friends, been to a fortune teller, and Silver…I don't know if I like him or not.

I sighed, and stopped for a rest. I looked around. Bush, bush, bush, huge metal house thing, bush, bush… Wait! What? A huge metal house? I went and knocked on the door.

"Hello dearie. Are you back for another fortune?" I heard a familiar voice.

"You're the fortune teller!"

"Oh, dearie, call me Lily. Come in before they come." Lily said, almost _too_ quickly. I went inside, wiping my boots on the doormat.

"Tea? Coffee? Milo?"

"Milo please." I said.

"Sit down." She said, motioning to some armchairs. I sat down cautiously. She was acting too weird, even for a fortune teller.

She came back out.

"There's people at the door for you. Do you want to see them?" She said.

"Yes." I said.

"See if you can find the door first!" She cackled, rooms turning into mazes.

"Come in!" I heard her shout.

I then heard a door open and shut, then Eclipse.

"Huh? Why is there a maze in here?"

"You must find each other to get back out!" She cackled.

Then I heard Eclipse scream for Espio, who I assumed had disappeared.

I ran through the maze for hours, desperate to find someone.

"George!"

I saw Silver come running up to me. I hugged him, finally seeing someone.

"Ok, lets find the others and get outa here." Silver said. I nodded. We walked in silence for a few hours I think, then he asked me something.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I asked, who do you like? I mean like-like."

"I dunno. You?"

"I think you know, thanks to the other girls." He said, blushing. I sniggered.

After some more silence, Silver said something again.

"Do you wanna go out?" He asked, blushing hard out.

"Ok." I said.

"Wait- did you say yes?!" Silver asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes I think your more stupid than me!" I said.

"It must be contagious."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Girls don't wanna go out with dumb asses." I said.

"Then why'ed you say yes?"

"I thought you didn't know what I said." I said, rolling my eyes. I suppose he's pretty cute.

"I just didn't believe you."

Somehow we ended up holding hands. I thought about my ex back in Aotearoa.

'No! He killed me mentally! I told myself never to think about him again'

"Uhhh, George? GEORGE! WE FOUND THEM!" Silver yelled, waking me up.

"Oops. Sorry, daydreamin'. Oh, hi!" I said, surprised. The others laughed.

"Lets get outa here." Silver said.

We walked for ages, trying to find the door. I started lagging behind as I wasn't used to staying up late, getting up early, and running away. When Silver noticed this he (embarrassingly) picked me up bridal style.

"You're light." He said. I pouted.

I think I fell asleep because when I woke up, we were outside, in Ring City. Feeling refreshed I said,

"You can put me down now." Silver put me down, then said,

"Your'e cute when you sleep."

"Uhh… Thanks?"

"You two! Stop flirting and get over here!" Eclipse shouted. "Anyone have any change?"

"I have 1 ring," I said, checking my pockets.

"That plus my 3 rings in my pocket can buy us dinner." Eclipse said to seriously. We all laughed except for Eclipse.

"It's not that funny." She said, annoyed. I gave her my ring, then she went into the fast food store. She came back out with egg-fried rice, pork-chop suey, a dozen spring rolls, and some dumpling soup.

"Bags the egg-fried rice!" I said before anyone else.

We went to the park, where we all sat down and ate. It was silent until I said,

"Sorry for running away earlier and getting you guys into this mess."

"It's ok; if you hadn't I wouldn't of had the nerve to ask you out." Silver said, optimisticly.

Afterwards, we walked the 3km home. During that walk I thought about Silver and I. When we got home we were greeted by a bitchily cheerful "Welcome back!" from Acey, a "OMIGOSHWHATHAPPENED?! DOYOUANDSILVERGOOUT?! YAY!" From Amy, a "OMIGOSHYOUR'EBACK" from Rouge, and other various welcomes. Acey came up and said,

"As you can see, my _best friend _George is back! Lets celebrate!"

I snarled at her. She snarled back.

"Girls."Shadow growled.

Acey threw a punch at me, barley missing it.

'Shit, this girls fast.' I thought.

I threw a punch at her, colliding with her stomach.

"GIRLS."

We ignored him again. We kept fighting. Acey actually managed to punch me, but not after I had just about knocked her out.

"GIRLS!" Shadow said, getting a chaos emerald out. I had the sense to stop. And move away before Shadow threw a chaos spear where I was standing. This scared Acey off to her room. I went to mine, stealing the lift from her. I smirked at her as the doors shut.

-Acey POV-

THAT FUCKIN DAUGHTER OF A BITCH! SHE FUCKIN STARTS FIGHTS, STEALS LIFTS, AND-

Then music started playing. Loud.

"FUCKING TURN IT DOWN!" I screamed at George. That bitch just turned it up louder. Swift came in, glaring at me.

"You're a bitch Acey. We're through." And he walked out.

I just looked at the closed door, wide-eyed.

THAT FUCKING BITCH IS SUCH A…BITCH!

I didn't come out for dinner, instead getting into bed, bawling my eyes out. I heard a knock on my door. I tidied myself up, then said come in. When I saw who it was, I wouldn't look at her.

"Sorry. I was being a bitch." I heard George's voice.

"I know."

"You do know I didn't choose to come in. They made me."

"And?"

"I can still beat the shit out of you."

"…"

"…"

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"For what?" She was enjoying my torture.

"For being bitchy, and for annoying the crap out of you." I was looking at her now.

"Ok, was that the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then I am sorry for being a bitch, and for running off."

"Ok, I'm tired. Go away."

"Thought you'd never ask."

After she walked out I tried to sleep. It was hard not think about Swift though.

-Silver POV-

George is so cute… its hard not to think about her every single second. But when we got back, I wasn't expecting Acey and George to fight again. I wonder whats making George so angry…

-10 pm-

I walked up to my room. Seeing George's light still on, I knocked on the door. Getting no answer, I opened the door, then walked in. George had fallen asleep, watching The Hunger Games. I turned her bed covers down, picked her up and put her in bed. She must only weigh about 50kgs at the most. I decided to stay in her room. I grabbed a blanket, sat on the couch, and made myself comfortable.

-George's dream-

I was walking through Ring city with Silver, when suddenly he picked me up and we went to the park, where we lay down making shapes out of clouds. Suddenly it turned into the Hunger Games, where Silver was replaced with Xavier, and Xavier was trying to kill me… then suddenly I was back in my bedroom that horrible night where Xavier was drunk and tried to kill me.

-Real time, George's POV-

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had had that nightmare again… Not wanting the dream to carry on, I didn't sleep the rest of the night. It was in the morning when I realized I was in bed, and Silver was on the couch. I got up, chose a green tank top and black denim shorts and my normal boots from my wardrobe, went into the ensuit, had a shower and got ready for the day, not forgetting the dream.

* * *

Soooo… Do ya like it? But I wouldn't know, because I only have two loyal reviewers!

I'm planning to make Xavier a tincy bit like Scrouge, but not to much.

C'ya!


	8. Chapter 8- Hide and Seek and Other Games

Hi! I won't speak much.I've got a poll up on my bio if you want to vote.

BTW The picture for this story (by the title) is my (really times infinity bad) picture of George. (I suck at drawing.)

Review Reply time!

Bearvalley3365-Yay!

Cayto Tomato- At least I can control my temper!

Disclaimer- Sonic and co. belong to SEGA, George and co. belong to me, Roe belongs to Princess Dark-Rose, Spencer and Noah belong to Bearvalley3365, and Acey belongs to CaytoTomato.

Chapter 8

* * *

George POV

He's still on the couch sleeping. At 9 am in the morning. I walked out to the kitchen, taking the stairs. I made some toast with blackberry jam and butter. Since I was the only one up, I went and watched TV, making sure to take the batteries out of the remote. On MTV Ridiculousness was on so I watched that.

"Morning." I heard Sonic say, grabbing the remote and trying to change the channel.

"Morning. Didn't sleep all night. You?"

"Same. Why you?"

Not having told anyone in Mobius about Xavier, I just said,

"Nightmares."

"GOOD MORNING!" An over-entusiastic Amy walked in.

"Gidday."

"Morning."

Then Swift came down. He saw the bags under my eyes and said,

"Nightmares?"

I nodded. He knew about Xavier, so he understood.

"You want breakfast, George?"

"No thanks."

"Its pancakes!" Amy said, suprised.

"I just ate. I think I'll go for a walk."

Amy got the message even though she was shocked that I turned down pancakes.

I walked out the door, to Ring City. I went to a cafe. A black and hot-pink hedgehog was sitting there.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi!" She said.

"Can I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure!"

I ordered a hot chocolate.

"I'm George." I said.

"I'm Rosalina Dark-Rose. But call me Roe!"

"Cool…Roe."

"Like, no offense, are you emo or something? Your not even excited or anything."

"Sorry, late night."

"Why?"

"Nightmares about my ex."

Why did I say that? I haven't even told Eclipse that… but I 'spose we haven't talked for a while. Roe's pink stripe went all the way down her arms and legs. She also had black hair with more pink streaks. At this point I decided she liked pink. She wore a light pink sparkly mini dress with a black sash and a dark pink heart buckle on it. On her feet she wore sparkly pink wedges.

"So… 'ya like pink?"

We both laughed for ages. Her aqua eyes were crying from laughter.

"I take back what I said about you being emo!" Roe said, still laughing. I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket.

**Where are you?**

**-Silver**

I replied, (_George_/**Silver**)

_At a cafe_

**In the city?**

_yea_

**Ok, be back soon**

_K c u l8r_

I locked my phone and continued talking to Roe.

"Who was that?" Roe asked.

"My boyfriend, Silver."

"You have a boyfriend?!"

"Don't act so surprised!"

"I just didn't think you were that type."

I rolled my eyes.

"Lets go shopping tomorrow!" Roe said excitedly.

"Sure! Is it ok if anyone else comes? I think you'll get along fine!"

"Sure! Whats her name?"

"Eclipse."

"Cool name."

"Ok, I'll meet you at the new mall. I'll bring Eclipse if she wants to come. I better go now. Thanks!" I said excitedly.

"Yay! See you tomorrow! Oh, whats your number?"

I told her my number, said goodbye again, then walked home.

"BACK!" I shouted.

"Cool." Eclipse said, focused on the TV.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Dunno."

"ECLIPSE! YOU DIDN'T EAT THEM DID YOU?!" I laughed. I collapsed from laughter and Eclipse fell off her chair.

"Well actually…"

We continued cracking up. After we had finished I asked her if she wanted to come to the mall with Roe and me.

"Yes! I need a new dress! Sure thing!" I air punched and texted Roe to say Eclipse was coming.

-About 3pm-

"We're back!" Sonic shouted.

"Shhhhh! Adrian is about to propose to Emily!" I whispered. Eclipse and I were in the middle of watching Longland Lane.

"His name is Aaron. And hers is EMMA!" Eclipse said.

"Shows how much TV I watch…" I smiled.

Silver came and sat down by me.

'This is getting boring. Time to change the channel.'

I walked up and pressed the buttons on the TV (I lost the batteries to the remote.). I changed it to MTV.

"Hey! I WAS WATCHING THAT!" Silver and Eclipse yelled.

"Ridiculousness is better."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"IS NOT!"

"IS SO!"

I smirked, knowing I had bet them. We continued watching Ridiculousness. The others went to play volleyball, and I decided to tag along.

I was on a team with Silver, Espio and Eclipse. The first team we played against was Cream, Tails, Sonic and Sally.

"You guys can start, because you're gonna lose!" Sally shouted. We rolled our eyes.

I served first. Over the net, and over to the ground on the other side.

"1-nil to us!"Eclipse shouted.

Sonic served next. I hit the ball back over the net, and Sally hit it back again. Espio spiked the ball, sending it over the net, onto the ground.

"2-nil to us!" Silver shouted.

By the end of the game the score was 9-5 to us.

"And you were saying?" I joked to Sally. She rolled her eyes and her team swapped with Amy, Shadow, Swift, Rouge, and Knuckles. They had a team of 5, so it would be harder to beat. I served first again.

When the game had finished, we ended coming 2nd. Rouge's team came first and Sonic's team came last out of all the teams. We were about to go home when I saw Roe.

I called her over and introduced her to everyone.

"Well, I gotta go, I'll see you and Eclipse tomorrow; at 10am?"

"Yup. C'ya!" I said.

We all walked home, chatting. When we got home I helped Amy make pizza for dinner and ice-cream sundaes for desert.

"Yum! This pizza's GREAT!" Tails said.

No-one had anything else to say.

"So Knuckles… hows the master emerald?" Silver asked, making smalltalk.

"It's fine… Apart from trying to turn me into a girl."

"Really?! Rouge wouldn't of been happy!" Silver joked.

After eating the sundaes, we decided to play hide and seek.

"Ok, the rules are-

-No hiding indoors

-No turning invisible

-Only stay on our property

Ok, I'll be in. I'll count to 100. Ready, Set, GO!" Sonic yelled.

I ran to a garden with waterfall and willow trees. I climbed up to the very top of a willow tree and waited.

"19,20,21,22,23…"

-Silver POV-

I ran to the bush, finding a huge tree. I tried to climb up it, but it was too slippery. Eventually I found a huge Puriri tree with heaps of foliage. I climbed up it, waiting.

"21,22,23,24,25…"

-Rouge POV-

I flew up on the roof of the mansion. Sonic didn't say I couldn't. I found a comfy place and waited, like everyone else.

"5,6,7,8,9,10"

-Knuckle's POV-

I ran around through the gardens, then I hid behind the mansion.

"78,79,80,81,82…"

-Sally POV-

I ran and hid in my secret hollow tree. It had cushions and everything, so I grabbed a book and waited.

"10,11,12,13,14…"

-Amy POV-

I ran to the Sakura garden. I hid in my hidden hut, and watched the pretty petals fall.

"21,22,23,24,25…"

-Shadow POV-

I chaos controlled into the best hiding spot. It was a space built into the house, but no-one except me remembered having it built in. It was about 1meter by 1/2 a meter.

"3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10…"

-Swift POV-

I walked to a patch of bush and hid in a kauri tree. I hate this game.

"67,68,69,70,71,72…"

-Acey POV-

I just walked inside and watched TV. Hide and Seek is so immature!

"45,46,47,48,49,50…"

-Eclipse POV-

I followed George to the willow garden and got underneath a bridge across the koi pond.

-Espio POV-

Damn! I can't go invisible!

I ran up an old tree that's been alive for years and hid (visibly).

-Sonic POV-

"95,96,97,98,99…100! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" I shouted.

I scouted around the house first, finding Knuckles. We then went through the gardens where we found Amy, Swift, and Silver.

"Damn." Silver said.

I found Shadow next, because he always hides in the same place.

"You must of cheated faker."

I looked up, and saw the tip of Rouge's wing. After calling her down, we found George and Eclipse. The only ones left were Acey and Sally. But when I heard the TV on, I knew Acey wasn't playing, so it just left Sally.

"Sally! YOU WIN!" I shouted.

"Yay!" She said, running up to us.

We sat outside looking at the view of the sea.

"We should go down to the beach and have a swim." Rouge said. It was summer, so it was still warm at 9:30 pm and still light because of daylight saving.

"YES! IV'E BEEN DYING FOR A SWIM!" Cream randomly shouted.

"Ok…I think we will then…" Shadow said, hands over his ears in case Cream said anything else. We all ran inside to get changed. I didn't get togs on, because I definitely wouldn't be swimming. Instead I put shorts on and waited outside.

-George POV-

Luckily Rouge got me to buy some togs. I had bought a green tankini with black boardies. After getting them on, I grabbed my towel and went and waited at the lift for the other girls.

Rouge wore a black bikini, Amy wore a pink bikini, Cream wore a blue one-piece with pink boardies, Eclipse wore a red bikini, and Sally wore a blue tankini.

We went down in the lift and waited outside for the boys. They were all wearing boardies. We hadn't invited Acey because she was being bitchy.

When we got down to the beach, my mouth dropped at the sight. There were real palm trees, an old wharf, and an old hut that had tons of water toys in it. Us girls lay our towels down then went to jump off the wharf. Before I did jump off, I went and got a tyre, then jumped off the wharf while sitting on it.

I floated back to shore and lay down on my towel. I didn't hate water like Sonic, but I preferred a lot of things to it. I dried off my arm and eye and anything else metal on me, just in case the metal went rusty. Rouge came and lay down her towel next to mine so we could talk while getting a tan (At night. 8-/).

"'Sup." Rouge asked.

"The sky. You?"

She laughed.

"My sunglasses."

Then it was my turn to laugh. We talked for a while more until the moon was our light, at 3:20 am.

" *YAWN* I better get back to my bed." I said.

"Same."

"We're going back now. G'night!" I shouted.

"Ok. I better come to." Eclipse said.

Us three walked home, talking.

"What do you think we'll be doing in 10 years time?" Rouge asked.

"Hopefully not killing eachother." I answered.

"Give me 10 years to think…" Eclipse joked.

We walked in and took the lift to our rooms. When we stopped for the 4th floor, I said "Goodnight." and the doors closed, taking me to the 5th floor. I walked into my room, had a shower, changed into my pajamas, and fell onto my bed, in a deep sleep.

* * *

Yay! My longest chapter so far! Ok, vocabulary time! (Not sure if some of our words are used outside of NZ)

Kauri- a native NZ tree

Puriri- a native NZ tree

Togs- swimwear

Tankini- A bikini, except the top half is like a tank-top

Boardies- Shorts you wear when you go swimming

One-piece- Ummmmm… how to explain… what competitive swimmers wear when competing.


	9. Chapter 9-Shopping

And I'm back! Sorry if the last chapter was a bit crappy, I have really bad headaches sometimes, they pretty much kill me. But I wanted to update for you guys. I've got Avril Lavigne's Rock 'n Roll song stuck in my head.

Review Reply time!

Bearvalley3356- Yay! Do you know your my only loyal reviewer that I haven't forced to review?

Cayto Tomato- Haha, I'll kill you too. See ya later FFN bud!

Disclaimer- see chapter 8

Chapter 9

* * *

George POV, about 8 am

I woke up, had a quick shower, put on make up, and chose an outfit. I decided on a long, gold and purple shirt, white denim shorts, and turquoise jandles. It was 9:30, so I texted Eclipse to see if she was up.

(**George/**_Eclipse)_

_**U up**_

_Yup_

_**we leave in 15**_

_k_

I went down to get breakfast, which was toast with peanut butter. Eclipse walked down the stairs, wearing a bright red high-low skirt and a blue singlet. I smiled at her and finished my toast. Since no one else was up, I wrote a note to say where we were. I went upstairs to get my wallet (I had earned some rings doing odd jobs around Ring City) then put it in my black leather bag.

"Ready?" I asked Eclipse.

"Yup. Lets go."

We left at 9:50 because Eclipse couldn't find her bag. We speedwalked to the mall, getting there at 10 on the dot. Roe was just arriving.

"Hi George! Hi Eclipse!" She said from across the plaza. She walked up to us.

"Hi Roe!" "Hi!"

"Where should we start?" I asked.

"I think the boutiques. They always have nice clothes." Eclipse said. Roe agreed, so we went there. The first one was called 'Chic-a-berry'. Roe brought a tee-shirt with a 'R' on it, and I bought some more denim shorts (my favourite!).

The next place was called 'Belle'. Eclipse found a dress there. The dress was black, with dark blue, almost black swirls around the edges. She bought it and we went to the next store. After the next five shops I had only brought the denim shorts.

"Oh, c'mon George, buy a dress. Please?" Roe asked.

"I don't wear dresses."

"Please?"

"Fine. But I probably won't wear it you know."

"Yup. Come to this shop! They have really nice dresses!" Roe dragged me to a shop while Eclipse smirked at me. Roe made me try about 15 dresses on before I found one that I'd wear if I had to wear a dress.

"It suits you! We'll buy it!" Roe said quickly, before I changed my mind.

The dress was silver, fading to purple, fading to black. Roe also made me buy a necklace to go with it.

"And we'll buy shoes when we get to that section!" Roe said excitedly.

'How can she be so excited about me spending money…" I thought.

Then it was my turn to drag them somewhere. When we walked into 'Just Jeans', I told them they had to buy at least 3 things. I went and grabbed a camisole that I had wanted for ages and a brown leather plaited bracelet.

Roe had brought some skinny jeans, a necklace and the same camisole. Eclipse brought three bracelets.

We then went to the food court where we had sushi. After, we went to the shoe stores. I bought some shoes to go with my dress at 'Hannah's'. Eclipse and Roe also brought some new shoes.

"Would all customers please finish their shopping. The mall is closing in 15 minutes." Someone on the loud speaker said. I looked at my watch. It was already 5:45!

"C'mon guys, my feet hurt." I said

"Ok" Eclipse said.

"Sure" Roe said. She was in as much pain as I was.

We walked out to the plaza and split up.

"Bye!" Roe shouted across the plaza

"C'ya!" I shouted.

"Bye!" Eclipse also shouted.

Eclipse and I walked home. To our suprise, no one was there. Then I saw a note scribbled on the back of our note from this morning.

G/E,

Please don't come after us. Egghead's at it again and hes got us but we'll get out. Don't come after us- its to dangerous.

Sonic

I gasped and passed to Eclipse.

"We have to go after them!" I said. Secretly I was scared, but I learnt to ignore that emotion years ago.

"Lets give them one night. If they're not back by the morning, we'll go look for them. And what could two bad-ass, but tired and sore Mobians do to help them?" Eclipse reasoned. I thought it throught for a while, then said,

"Fine."

"We'll sleep in the lounge."

"Ok."

I took my bags up to my room, took my make up off, and got changed into my pajamas. I then went down to the lounge, where Eclipse was making dinner. It was Doritos covered in salsa and cheese. I sat down on the couch, worrying. What if they couldn't get out? Were they ok? Was Silver ok? Then I couldn't stop worrying about Silver.

"Stop worrying." Eclipse said.

"Huh?"

"I said, stop worrying! They'll be fine!"

"How do you know?" I asked.

We then ate in silence. Afterwards we didn't want to watch TV, so we went sleep at 7:00.

"You still awake?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah."

"We could get Roe to help. She looks like a mean fighter." Eclipse said, just talking a little louder than a whisper.

"Hmmm…"

"What does 'hmmm' mean?"

"Only if we have to."

"Ok. 'Night."

"'Night"

Afterwards I fell to sleep.

-7:00 am-

"George!"

"Hmmmmm…5 more minutes…"

"GEORGE!"

"Soon…"

"GEORGE!"

"Huh… ok, I'm up." I said tiredly. Then I remembered the situation.

"Ok, I'll make brekkie, you get changed and we'll have breakfast then leave."

"Yup."

I walked up to my room and got my fighting clothes on. My fighting clothes are a dark green tee shirt, black denim shorts, my boots, a belt with knives on it, and my quiver to hold my arrows. I grabbed my bow and walked back down. I quickly ate burnt toast, and waited for Eclipse. We then set off.

We jogged most of the way. Eclipse could sense a trace left by the chaos emeralds, which Shadow, Silver and Sonic always had with them, so we found the base easily.

"You ready?" Eclipse asked.

"Nope. Lets do this."

We broke open the door, setting alarms off. We ran down corridors, being chased by Badniks.

"We are getting closer to the emeralds!" Eclipse shouted to me. I nodded.

Then we came to an abrupt stop. A huge figure was blocking our way.

"Hello ladies. I thought you might join us. But I only need the green one."

He ordered his Badniks to stop.

"Why do you need me?" I asked coldly.

"Because I've made a deal with Night… You, for the Master Emerald."

"And why should George go with you?" Eclipse asked.

"Because I was clever and captured Sonic, Shadow, and _Silver_."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He smirked.

"Ass hole. Let them go first."

Eclipse widened her eyes.

"You're not actually going to do this are you?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes. Get everyone out of here and call Roe to help if you need to."

I had a plan. But I couldn't tell Eclipse.

"Fine…George, I don't want you to make any stupid mistakes though. We can take care of ourselves."

"Yup."

I walked up to Eggman and he pushed me into a room. I watched on a screen as he let everyone go, except Swift.

"Why not Swift?" I asked him.

"Night wants him as well."

I watched as Eclipse found them and told them the story. Silver immediately ran in my direction, although Eclipse tried to stop him. Everyone looked at each other and followed him. I kept watching as h-

Silver POV

I can't believe George would do that! I hope nothings happened to her already. I kept running, lifting things with my telekinesis to slam through doors to get through. I finally found the right room. I saw George get knocked out by a giant gorilla. He picked her up, and he held Swift in his other hand.

"So wheres the Master Emerald?" Eggman asked.

"You are so dumb. Why would I get it for you?" The gorilla asked.

"Well then, what are you going to do with them?" Eggman asked.

"I'm taking them back to Aotearoa, as my commander wishes so."

"And who is your commander?"

"Prince Xavier the Echidna. Any more worthless questions?"

"No."

I quickly ran and bowled over the gorilla. He dropped Swift, but had a firm grip on George.

"Prince Xavier wants this one more." The gorilla said. He began to fiddle with his watch. While he was distracted picked up a pipe and threw it at him, using fell over and dropped George. I ran to catch her before she hit the ground. Just before she touched the ground, I caught her.

By now Swift had regained his senses and helped me get rid of the gorilla. By the time we had, the others had turned up.

"Oh my god, is she alright?" Rouge asked.

"I think so…" I said.

We then walked home. When we got home George still hadn't woken up, so we lay her on the couch.

I grabbed a packet of Doritos and sat on the other couch.

*Crunch* I ate the first chip.

*Crunch*

*Crunch*

-George's flashback/dream-

*Crunch*

*Crunch*

*Crunch*

I was walking up the drive way to the palace. I shouldn't of left it, as Benji said it is dangerous, but I was bored with the palace. And I couldn't even look at Xavier. I wish he'd die everyday after what he had done. I walked in, and instantly knew something was wrong. The servants weren't fluffing around, the smell of fresh bread was gone-everything was quite. Then I heard my sister scream.

I ran up as fast as my favorite dress would let me. I got there just in time to see a black-clad gorilla kill my red-and-black sister. Then he saw me.

"You are Georgina the Wolf. You must die as well."

Before he had a chance to do anything, my knife was through his heart. He fell to the floor and I carried on to Benji's quarters.

I was devastated to see him dead on the floor. But there was nothing I could do. I ran to my best friend, Claire's room. No blood had been shed here. But knowing Claire, she would of been down in the servants quarters. I ran past Xavier's room, not bothering to check on him. He made my life a misery. I ran down to the servants and found Milly, a yellow rabbit cowering under a bench.

"Milly… whats happening?"

In a very shaky voice she answered,

"Benji is apparently a traitor…The black soldiers came and killed anyone. Xavier was working with them… George… leave while you can... And take Swift and your other friends…. Not me, my legs will slow you down." Milly shakily explained.

When Milly was young, a car had rolled on top of her legs, causing them to not work.

"Ok Milly. Look after yourself." I nodded to her and I ran off.

I got Swift and the rest of my friends and ran. One day we came back, there were sign around saying:

WANTED

ALL SURVIVORS OF PALACE RAID

REWARD-$2000

-End of dream/flashback-

I woke up shaking. Silver had fallen asleep eating some Doritos. I looked at the clock.

3 AM.

I thought about the dream and went back to sleep, shaking.

* * *

Yeah, it sucked, but hey! Its an update! Yay! Last week of Term 3 this week!

Hmmm. There will probably only be about 6 more chapters. And they will be more exciting, I promise!

C'ya!


	10. Chapter 10-We've Got A Problem

YAY ITS THE HOLIDAYS!

Hi! This is going to be a filler chapter, like Ch 8, so don't expect much from it. But I'll try my best!

I've fixed some of the earlier chapters, and since there's a new boy named Leon in my class, and he's a FFNer, I changed that as well.

~Review Reply Time~

Bearvalley3365- There will be a sequel, but I don't own any pigs so there probably won't be a squeal. XD

Yeah, headaches suck. And Mum still makes me go to school with them. :-(

Cayto Tomato- Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that, weird child.

Disclaimer-

Sonic and co. belong to SEGA. George and co. belong to me. Eclipse belongs to Ashe Inuzuka. Spencer and Noah belong to my favorite reviewer, Bearvalley3365, Roe belongs to Princess Dark Rose, and Acey belongs to my FFN enemy, Cayto Tomato. And Cindy is both Bearvalley3365's and mine.

Chapter 10

* * *

George POV

I woke up, stretching. Then I yawned. Then I realised everyone was looking at me.

"What?"

"OHMYGODYOURALRIGHT!" Amy squealed. (A/N Theres your squeal :p).

"Hey, I'm tough. 'Course I'll be right." I said in a you-should-know-that sort of of tone.

"Want something to eat?" Sonic asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry..." I said, before looking at my watch. Apparently I hadn't eaten for 29 hours, 32 minutes and… 40 seconds.

"Actually I will have something."

"Doritos?" Cream asked.

"Sure. Got the purple ones?"

"Yes we do!" Rouge called from the kitchen.

Afterwards everyone fawned around me, but I just wanted some space to myself. The others finally realised this and walked off, one by one. Except Silver.

"Why did you do that. Night could of taken you. We can look after ourselves."

"What would I look like if I said no and Eggman killed you guys?" I said in a slightly raised tone.

"So this is just a matter of your reputation is it?" Silver asked. My fingernails dug into the palm of my hand.

"No, it isn't. I don't have a reputation. I was doing it for my friends. So you call getting killed looking after yourselves?" I asked, daring him to go on.

"Eggman wouldn't of done that. He's too soft."

"But Night would've." I said quietly.

"But he didn't, did he?" Silver went on. I had just woken up and he was saying that protecting him and my friends was wrong?!

"He would've if I hadn't agreed." Why wasn't he getting the message?

"George, I know that you're all annoyed and stuff, but you shoudn't of done that ok!" He shouted. I snapped.

"SO YOU CALL PROTECTING MY FRIENDS AND EX BOYFRIEND FROM DEATH THE BLOODY WRONG THING? WHY AM I STILL HERE?" I snarled.

He knew that I would of never of gone out with Swift, and that I hadn't gone out with any of the other boys. His face dropped. I stormed out of the room and walked to the city.

I walked through the park, and around to the bad side of town without knowing. When I realized this, I smiled. Just like the old days. But I still walked very quickly through.

Before I realized it, it was dark. I found a tree, and climbed to a branch suitable for sleeping on. I instantly fell asleep, even after this mornings long sleep.

-Silver POV-

'Oh my god… what have I done...' Was all that I could think as I tried to follow George. She was a lot faster than me, so it was hard. When it got to about 10 PM, Shadow found me.

"Pothead? Why are you here and where is George?" He asked.

" I shouted at her… and then she broke up with me... She stormed off and I'm trying to find her..." I sniffled.

"So you have to say sorry to her." Shadow simply stated.

"BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" I shouted at him.

"Well then find her." Shadow, again, stated simply.

I sighed. Why couldn't he understand?

I glared at him. He glared at me.

"So go and find her." Shadow said to me, still glaring at me. I sighed.

"That is what I've been doing for the past couple of hours!" I shouted at him.

"Why are you giving up then? What if Night's got her?" He asked me.

He was right. I ran, trying to find her. I ran through the rest of the park. SMACK! I had run into a gorilla.

"Oh, watch it little guy!" The gorilla said.

"Sorry, my... friend's missing and I need to find her." I said. I was about to say girlfriend but we weren't going out anymore.

"We'll help 'ya find your friend, little guy." The gorilla said in a Scottish accent, already looking around. We? Then I saw a panda.

"I'm Noah and he's Spencer." Noah said in an Irish accent. Noah wore a black leather jacket, a eye patch over his left eye, two gold earrings, chains, a gold cross necklace, a Diet Coke t-shirt, and gold shoes.

"I'm Silver. And the girl we're looking for is a grey, green and black wolf called Georgina, but you have to call her George."

"Ok. Spence, didja hear that?" Noah called out to his mate.

"Sure did."

We looked for ages, until Noah found her up a tree.

-George POV-

"Ummm, you don't know me, but I'm helping a guy named Silver to find you. I'm Noah." I heard someone named Noah say. I looked at the panda next to me. He helped me down the tree, and called Silver.

I snarled at the silver hedgehog when he ran up to us.

"George, I just want you to know that… I'm sorry. I really am. Just please don't do that again!"

I said nothing. His face dropped. He was about to walk away when I said.

"Ok."

He stared at me as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"She said ok." Noah told him.

"Ok what?" Silver asked cautiously. He knew that anything could get me mad again.

"Whaddia think?" I told him.

"I don't know what to think... I blew up at you before you even ate... By the way, I brung these." For the first time, I noticed a purple packet of Doritos in his hand.

"Yum." I narrowed my eyes at him. What did he want me to do?

"What? Take them!" Silver said to me, confusing me more.

"Ok…" I grabbed the Thai Sweet Chilli Doritos out of his hand. I shook them up, covering the chips in flavor, then opened the packet. I dug out a nice one that hadn't been broken, and threw it in my mouth. In about a minute I had finished them all. Then I remembered my manners. Then I forgot them in time to tip the crumbs in the packet into my mouth.

"Yum." I said. Noah and Silver just stared at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"I'm sure thats a world record…" Noah said just loud enough to hear. We laughed.

"NOAH! How long have you been here? And is this little guys friend?" I turned around to see a gorilla. I just about thought it was Night, but this gorilla was gray, blue, red, silver, gold, and orange. He was wearing about 16 silver and gold bracelets with spikes, silver and gold shoes, earrings, chains, a silver and gold cross necklace, a gold leather jacket, a eye patch over his left eye, and a Dr. Pepper t-shirt.

"By the way, I'm Spencer, little lady." I narrowed my eyes.

"It's George to you, big guy." We all laughed.

Then Spencer's phone rang.

"Hey Cind-" Spencer was cut off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SPENCER DANIEL RICARDIO?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO RING ME 30 SECONDS AGO!" She shouted.

"I was helping a friend, find his friend." He answered.

"And who are these people?" The girl asked accusingly.

"Silver Hedgehog and George Wolf."

"Both boys?" I made a hurt face and everyone cracked up.

"Silver's a boy, but George is a gi-"

"I KNEW IT! LET ME SPEAK TO HER!" Spencer handed his iPhone to me.

"Hello." I said to the girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY MAN!?" She shouted.

"I only met him a minute ago. And he was helping my…" I made a quick decision and said,

"He was helping my boyfriend."

"Oh, do you mean Silver?" She asked sweetly. I was suprised that she could go from being about to kill me through the phone to asking who my boyfriend was sweetly so quickly.

"Umm, yeah."

"Ok, just stay away from my Spency. Bye!" She warned me.

"Sure thing. Bye." I passed Spencer's iPhone back to him.

"Yeah Cindy, you'll be able to move here soon. We are just getting the apartments ready and our jobs sorted out."

"Yay! Oh, bye Spency, I gotta go. Love you!" Cindy said sweetly.

"Love you too, Cinds. Bye." He ended the call, and put his phone back in his pocket.

"So, Spency…" I teased him.

"Its not my fault! I don't like that nickname."

No one said anything about me saying Silver was my boyfriend. Then Noah spoke up.

"We gotta go. Whats your guys numbers so we can meet up again?" He asked.

"How do I know your not just trying to get my number?" I asked him. We (again) all laughed.

"Because you already have a boyfriend." He answered. There was an awkward silence.

"Ok, mine's 036 252 5647." I said, ending the silence.

"And mine's 036 867 9572." Silver said after they had put the my number into their phones. They then put his number into their phones.

"Ok, bye little guy and George." Spencer said to us. He then walked to his silver and gold motorbike.

"Bye you guys!" Noah said before walking to his gold motorbike.

"Bye guys!" I shouted.

"C'ya!" Silver shouted.

There was silence between us for a while and then he asked,

"Are we still going out?"

"I don't know. I'm still confused about yesterday." I answered.

"Well then, do you wanna go out with me again then?"

"Ok."

We held hands while we walked home, then when we got there he said,

"Oh, I just need to run back to town to get something. You go to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

"Um, ok. C'ya, love you."

"Love you too." He whispered back. I tiptoed into my room an looked at the time. 1:00 AM?! I put my pj's on and went straight to bed. I'm pretty sure I fell straight to sleep.

-Silver POV-

I ran back to the nearest open store, and bought some Thai Sweet Chilli Doritos, and some lavender coloured roses. I then ran back home, sneake. Into her room and put them at the end of her bed. I smiled to myself, then I snook out and went to bed.

-George POV Flashback/nightmare-

I walked through corridors, rushing to my room to get my new dress on, the one daddy bought me yesterday. I put on the grey and black dress, and put my hair in a ponytail. I then walked down the corridor, into the living room.

"HAPPY 7th BIRTHDAY GEORGIE!" Grrr… I hate it when people call me that. Then I looked around to see who had said it… No way! Benji was back!

"BENJI!" I shouted. I hadn't seen Benji since the war began. The reason why daddy didn't go is because of his asthma. Mummy, Aunty, Uncle and Benji all went though.

"Hey, little cuzzie." Benji was my cousin, but he was more of a big brother.

"YOU'RE HERE! We can go hunting and we can go fishing and we can g…" I nearly whispered the last face dropped when I saw his right leg. Well, where it should be.

"BENJI! WHAT HAPPENED?" I cried.

He glanced to my father, who nodded. Obviously, to see if it was ok to tell me.

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. A bomb hit is bad, but luckily I only lost a leg. Some poor bugger-"

"BENJI! DO NOT USE THAT LANGUAGE AROUND MY DAUGHTER!" Daddy said loudly to Benji.

"Its ok daddy, you say bad words sometimes to!" I said.

"Yes, bu-" He was cut off by an alarm.

"EVERYONE GET TO THE BOMB SHELTER!" Daddy shouted. I ran to Benji.

"Whats happening?" I asked. I might be smart, but I seriously did not know what was going on.

"You need to get to the bomb shelter." He managed a weak smile.

"Wher-"

"GO!" He shouted.

I ran all through the house, looking for it. Then a huge blast exploded in front of me. I screamed and ran into a closet. I covered my ears and screamed my heart out.

Eventually I heard people screaming my name.

"GEORGE!" I heard Benji scream.

"BENJI!" I shouted back.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted.

"IN A CLOSET!" I shouted.I heard wood snapping, then Benji picked me up and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're ok…" He said to me. I could tell he was almost crying. He then carried me to the dining room, one of the only rooms that survived the bombings. On the way there I glanced at a mirror. My face had splinters in it and was bleeding. My legs were also bleeding. In fact, I was bleeding almost everywhere. But I felt no pain.

"How are you walking Benji? And where's Daddy?" I asked.

"I've got a walking stick. And your father… I'm sorry, George." He looked at me sadly.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed. I couldn't even cry, because my face started hurting, and crying would hurt it more.

He sat me down on a chair.

"I'm so sorry George..." He said quietly to me. I cried even though it hurt. He put band-aids over the smaller cuts and bandages around the big, deep cuts.

Then my little red and black sister walked in.

"George? Wheres daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy won't be coming back… I'm sorry Susie." Then we cried together, Susie,Benji and I.

"But on the bright side, you'll be living with me!" Benji, trying to cheer himself and us two up, said as cheerfully as he could.

"Where do *sob* you live Benji *sob*?" Susie asked, still sobbing.

"I live in an old manor in Auckland." He said, still silently crying. All the guests, after looking after us three had left. Benji told us to get anything we wanted into some bags. The bedrooms, thankfully, had been left unscathed. I grabbed my weapons, a few dresses, some shorts and tee shirts, and my jade necklace in the shape of a heart. I saw Benji standing in the doorway.

"George. We have to go now."

-Real time, No POV-

"George. Time to get up now." Eclipse said to the green, gray and black wolf. George sat up too quickly, so she had a bit of a headache. George looked at the clock.

'10 AM!' She thought. Eclipse had left by then, leaving her to see the presents on the end of her bed. George smiled to herself and picked up the lavender roses to smell them. She then filled a glass up with water and put the beautiful flowers in it. George then got dressed into her normal clothes and walked down the stairs. She sat down at the table and looked at everyone sitting there. Sonic then said,

"We have a problem."


	11. Chapter 11-The Sleepover

"We've got a problem." Sonic said to me. I checked who was here first.

Sonic, yes. Silver, yup. Sally, yup. Cream, yes. Tails, good. Espio and Eclipse? Yes. Acey, no. Good. Swift, yes. Me? Nah. Then I realized two were missing.

"Where's Shadow and Amy?" I asked. Please, please don't let them of broken up…

"Shadow sent her a text and auto-correct corrected some words into others… and Amy didn't believe that it was auto-correct… and she broke up with him. She ran off and he went after her." Sonic said glumly.

NO. WAY.

"Do you know where they went?" I asked.

"They haven't gone off the property. The cameras made sure of that." Silver said to me.

"You guys have cameras?" THEY HAVE CAMERA'S!?

"Yeah! But only around the edge of the property. I set them up myself!" Tails said proudly.

"Well then, we'll split up into teams and look." I suggested.

"Ok. Team Dark will join Team Rose. So thats Rouge, Cream and Cheese… You girls and chao go to the Sakura garden. Chaotix go with Silver and George. You go to the Forest.…" Us four went out the door, and straight to the forest. We looked around for a while, at least an hour, before we saw Amy, huddled up in a ball, crying silently.

"Hey Amy..." I said, unsure of what else to say. Amy just sobbed in return.

"Amy… everyones looking for you… even Shadow…" Eclipse said softly to the pink hedgehog.

"Even Shadow? But Shadow's with Abby..." Amy said, before crying harder.

"But it meant to say baby, not Abby. Auto-correct changed it." I said to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

"As sure as the seashore!" Silver tried to make a joke and failed, but it made Amy smile.

"Ok… I'll talk to him." Amy said, getting up. Eclipse and I took Amy to the house while Espio and Silver went to find the others and Shadow. Amy had started to cry again, and Eclipse was comforting her. I was useless in these sort of situations, so I got some food.

"Here you go. Eat some Doritos." I had just got the normal ones, since I didn't know which ones she liked.

"Thanks..." She said, stuffing her mouth. Then Shadow and the others came in. We all went quiet and left Shadow and Amy by themselves.

-Amy POV-

"I'm sorry for running off before… I just over-reacted." I quietly said.

"I'm sorry for not checking my text before sending it." Shadow said. I gave him a hug.

"Are we still together?" He whispered into my ear.

"About that Shadow… I think I need a break from being in a relationship… not because of you… its just… yeah..." I said, nervous. How would Shadow react? In a sort of response, his face dropped.

"Ok... Rose... I do love you though..." Shadow said to me, instantly making me feel guilty.

"I love you too..." I whispered. I hugged him again, and walked up to my room. I could hear Sonic talking to him.

"What! She said she was sick of being in a relationship! I can't believe it…"

"Shut up Faker."

"But you need t-"

"I FUCKING SAID SHUT UP FAKER!" I heard him punch something.

I started to cry again, knowing I caused Shadow to be upset. Sally walked into my room. She gave me a hug and said,

"You are one crazy girl to do that. That's what I like about you." That didn't make me feel any better. Then George came in and said,

"I know what you feel like." I looked at her, confused. She had a boyfriend before and not told anyone… of course, back in Aotearoa...

"His name was Xavier. I hated him, but I couldn't upset him." I wondered what she meant, '_But I couldn't upset him.' _I gave her a confused look. George ignored it and walked out of the room. Huh?

The other girls came in and tried to comfort me, but I couldn't stop thinking about what George said.

_'__But I couldn't upset him.' _It didn't make sense. And I got even more confused. I lay on my bed thinking. I didn't even notice the flow of girls coming in had stopped._  
_

_'But I couldn't upset him.'_

-George POV-

"We should have a sleepover. And make Amy feel better." Sally suggested.

"Good idea. But where?" Rouge asked.

"Who has the biggest room?" Eclipse asked.

All of us girls, apart from Acey, who was usually in her room, were sitting in my room, talking. Amy was still in her room.

"I probably do." I said.

"We'll have the sleepover in here then." Sally said.

"Ok." I agreed- this would probably cheer Amy up.

We rearranged my furniture so there was a circle in the middle of the room. We got some mattresses and some blankets from a store cuboard in the hallway. Eclipse and I went to the dairy, five minutes from here, to get some marshmellows, fizzy drinks and Doritos. We went back to the house and then thought of something.

"Hey, why don't we invite Roe? She'll get along with Amy and you guys really well!"

Eclipse agreed.

"Ok, call her and tell her then." Cream said to me. I walked away from them for a bit so I could hear Roe.

I rang her number.

"Hi, Roe here!" I heard her say.

"Hi Roe! Its George."

"HI! How are you?"

"I'm fine; but you busy tonight?"

"No, why?" She asked.

"One of my friends, Amy, just broke up with her boyfriend and I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a sleepover tonight- we're having it to make her feel better."

"Sure! Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Nah, I think we have it sorted. Thanks for asking though."

"Ok, so at six?"

"Sure! C'ya!"

"Bye George!"

I ended the call and gave a thumbs up to the other girls.

"Yay!" Eclipse excitedly said. We got another mattress and some more blankets out of the storeroom for Roe.

"Should we ask Amy first or tell her just before?" I asked.

"Just before- I think she'll decline if we ask her now." Cream said. I nodded.

At 5:50 Roe turned up with a pink and black bag with her stuff in it.

"Hi!" Roe said to us.

"Hi!" Us girls apart from, again, Acey and Amy. We showed her around the house, then I quickly took her bag up to my room so I didn't miss anything. When I got back down she was saying hi to the boys. I noticed Shadow wasn't there. Silver and I made dinner since Amy was in her room. Dinner was pizza. Everyone had a pizza each, and they got to choose what to put on. I made Amy, Shadow and Acey one as well, just in case they joined us.

"Why are you making three extra ones? One for Amy, one for Shadow… wait, why one for Acey?" He asked, confused.

I shrugged. I didn't even know myself. He gave me a hug and a kiss on the nose.

"Thats why I love you. You don't even know why you're being nice." Silver said to me.

"Get a room!" Sonic joked when he came into the kitchen. I poked my tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous." I joked back to him.

"Nah-uh. Sally's my girl." I rolled my eyes and he went out. Silver smiled at me.

DING!

The timer on the oven went off, meaning the pizza's (that had all somehow fitted in there) were ready. Silver and I carried the pizza's out to the table, an I shouted,

"DINNERS READY!" Silver and I sat down to avoid the stampede. I saw Amy and Acey come down so I got their pizza's out of the warmer and took the pizza's out and put them on the table. I sat down again and ate my ham and pineapple pizza. Everyone was silent until Roe said,

"I don't know how you guys live here- its too beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Deja vu." I said simply, making everyone except Roe laugh, because she didn't get the inside joke. After explaining it to her, she laughed as well. After we had all finished I took Shadow's pizza up and knocked on his door.

"WHAT?" He shouted.

"Your dinner."

"Fine."

Shadow unlocked his door and snatched the plate from my hands. He then slamed the door and locked it.

"A thank you would've been nice!" I shouted and walked back down to the lounge. Amy and Acey were gone, and I sat down on the couch next to Silver.

"So... Lets play Monopoly!" Tails suggested.

"Sure! Get the New Zealand version out. It's my favourite!" Eclipse excitedly said. Cream got it out of the cupboard. We decided Tails would be the banker, since he thought of playing it. We all got our starter money, and I made a reserve pile straight away. We all did the first trip around the board, and when it was my next turn, I landed on the Ohakune Carrot and brought it for 600k. I also managed to get Rangitoto. I got another two million dollars when I went past go. I only had about five million left, so I didn't buy anything that round, but I landed on Chance and won twenty thousand for a bull that I entered in the Field days. Weird… I don't remember doing that…

Anyway, I managed to buy the Pukekura Festival Of Lights. On my next round. I quickly bought one apartment for each of the dark blue set. Then Espio landed on Rangitoto.

"Five million please!" I asked him.

"Dammit! I've only got five hundred and ten thousand dollars left! What can I offer you instead?" Espio bargained. He had the whole light blue set, which consisted of Larnach Castle, Waitangi Treaty Grounds and Te Papa.

"The light blue set please!" Yay! That meant I only had to get the Picton Ferry, then I would own all the places I could on that row! I rolled again. It's a double. I got another two million for passing GO, and landed on the Te Puke Kiwifruit, so I put some apartments on it and rolled again. I landed on the jail square so I passed the dice to Sonic, who was next.

Swift went bankrupt first.

"Damn!" He said.

Tails landed on the Queenstown Ski Feilds, which Roe owned. Unfortunately she had just added a hotel on it, so Tails had to pay $7.5 million. He sold most of his places afer that, as he was going bankrupt. I bought the orange set off him which consisted of Mt Cook, Milford Sound and Fox Glacier.

"I'm pretty sure this is the first time you've gone broke, buddy!" Sonic said to Tails.

"Hmph. Its just because it's the New Zealand version. I'm better at the other ones." Tails said grumpily.

We ended at 8:30 because it would've gone on for ages. Tails, who managed to get his money back, and Roe were still playing. I had taken over being banker for Tails.

"Girls, we should start the sleepover now." Rouge said.

"Ok. I'll get the food and you girls get Amy." Eclipse said, walking off to the kitchen. We said our goodnights to the boys and Silver hugged me and whispered to me,

"Good luck." He smirked, and I knew he was talking about playing the game I hate, Truth or Dare. I just rolled my eyes and walked off smiling.

We walked up the stairs and Eclopse caught up. Cream went to get Amy, and Eclipse and I rushed up to my room and set the drinks and food out and made Amy's bed nice and comfy. When she came in, I could tell she had been crying. A lot. I set the TV up to play Pitch Perfect, and we all lay down on our matresses and watched about 2 minutes of the movie, before talking the rest of the time. We avoided subjects like boys and relationships for Amy.

"Lets play truth or dare!" Amy piped up.

"Ok! You can start Amy!" Sally said cheerfully, hoping Amy's mood would last.

"Ok! Roe, truth or dare?" Amy cheerfully asked. She was up to something…

"Truth."

"Um, have you ever had a boyfriend? If you have what was he like?" Amy asked. I was surprised she wanted to talk about boyfriends.

"Yes, he was a yellow hedgehog named Dave. Rouge, truth or dare?"

And it continued like this until Amy got her second turn.

"George, truth or dare?"

"I better go with truth. Whats ya question?" I asked.

"What did you mean before when you came in to see me, and you said about your ex? Something about how you couldn't upset him?" Shit. Why did she have to… ask that… It makes me… dizzy… and unconscious… and I fall into a sleep full… of nightmares…

I felt myself blackout.

-No POV-

"George? GEORGE!?" Eclipse shouted.

"What the fuck happened!" Rouge shouted.

"George!" Amy scream/shouted.

George was just sitting there. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't doing anything.

'This is my fault… ' Amy thought sadly to herself.

"Get Silver." Sally said to Cream. Cream ran off to the door opposite George's.

'Please be ok. Please be ok. Please be ok." Roe was thinking to herself, as were most of the other girls. Silver ran in with Cream close behind.

"Whats happening!?" He asked.

"Its George- she's doing nothing!" Roe said, scared. Silver ran over to George. By now everyone else was up and was coming to see what was going on.

"GEORGE!" Silver shouted. No reply. Nothing.

"GEORGE! Say something!" Still nothing. By now everyone in the house, even Shadow, was in George's room. Cream and Amy were crying and Roe was on the verge of tears as well. Roe's pink stripes had also gone grey. No one asked her about this, because they were busy think about George.

"How did this happen?" Swift asked quickly. He looked a bit scared.

"Amy asked her a question about her ex." Cream said quietly, not wanting to upset Amy. Swift started shaking his head.

"This happened before...this…this isn't good. It took her days to wake up last time, and apparently she had constant nightmares about him during that time." Swift said sadly.

"About who?" Eclipse asked.

"She hasn't told you? Well, I'll tell you a bit, but it's George's choice for the rest.

When she was little, her mum got killed in a war, and her dad in an air raid. She then went to live with her cousin Benji, who was more of a big brother to her. She met the prince, Xavier, and they started dating and stuff. But… hmm. I'll let George tell you the rest... its her choice." Swift said glumly.

"We just have to leave her. Theres nothing we can do." Swift continued.

"Ok. Girls, we'll go back to our rooms and have another sleepover later. Roe, you can stay in my room if you want." Eclipse said. Everyone left George's room apart from Eclipse, Swift and Silver.

"Will she be ok?" Eclipse asked.

"I hope so." Swift said quietly. Silver said nothing, but picked George up and lay her on her bed.

"Silver, we're going to go back to bed. You should too. George will be fine. She always is." Eclipse said to him. Silver just nodded. Eclipse looked at Swift with a look that said,

'Thats all we can do.'

"'Night Silver." Swift said to the white hedgehog.

"Night Silv." Eclipse said quietly to Silver.

Eclipse and Swift walked out. Silver grabbed a chair, put it next to George's bed, sat on it and watched her.

-Georges Nightmare/flashback-

I was at the party. I wore a green, beautiful dress, and black high heels. I chatted with everyone, and found Xavier.

"Hey beautiful." He said to me. I smiled to him.

"Hi babe."

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

Xavier took me out onto the dance floor. We danced for a bit, then I went to get some punch. I looked for Xavier again, only to find him kissing a burgandy hedgehog.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SLUT-BAG?!" I shouted at Xavier.

He looked at me guiltily.

"Yo-you don't understand... You see,-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, OK! I HATE YOU!" By now I had dropped the cups of punch.

I stormed out of my room, feeling like I could kill someone if I wanted.

"Hi George!" Kass said to me as I passed her. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I ignored her. I ran to my room, slaming the door, and got changed into shorts and a tee shirt. When I heard my door open I picked up a knife and nearly threw it at Kass.

"Are you ok George?" She said quietly.

"Yes….…no."

"Why not?" Kass had come in and sat on my bed.

"Its about Xavier."

"Oh… I saw that. He was kissing Miss Nicki."

"Yeah... How do you know her name's Nicki?"

"Shes my music teacher. Shes mean."

I smiled a fake smile at her.

"I think you better get to bed, its almost 10!"

"Awwwww… George! Please can I stay up later? Please?"

"You already have. Go on, go to bed."

Kass frowned, then said,

"Night George."

"Goodnight Kass. And go to sleep. No reading!" I smiled another fake smile. Kass smiled back at me and skipped off. I sighed. I grabbed my iPod, and chose my Top 50 playlist. First up was 'I Need Your Love' by Calvin Harris feat Ellie Goulding. I quickly changed it to 'If You Seek Amy'. I walked out to the verandah and watched the stars.

I heard the door open.

"I'm really sorry babe." I heard Xavier say to me.

"Get. Out."

"Fine. But you wait. I'll be back." He walked out, slamming the door.

I then went to bed, and the nightmares of the air raid started again.

-Real time, Silver POV-

What did Xavier do to her to make her like this… the bastard. He better not of hurt her...

I looked at George. She looked scared... I wish I could just wake her up, but I've tried that, without success.

I slowly drifted to sleep, trying to stay awake for George. But I fell asleep pretty soon, I think.

-Eclipse POV, next morning-

I woke up and went to check on George immediately. I saw Silver was asleep in a chair next to her bed.

'Silv really loves her… I wonder what Xavier did to George...' I thought. George had a scared look on her face. I sighed and went down to start breakfast. My mind was so occupied I didn't even realize it was 4 am.

-Amy POV-

ITS ALL MY FAULT! George is unconscious because of me, and ITS ALL MY FAULT! I continued crying my eyes out… its just … all my fault.

* * *

Phew! Longest chapter yet!

Hi! I got a funny review. I'm still laughing even though I got it the day after I updated last. For some weird reason hater comments make me laugh. Lol.I think I'll start putting my A/N down here. I dunno. Yay! I learnt how to ride a skateboard! :D

And yes, I do know what If You Seek Amy means. Anyone who doesn't, say it slowly. XD

And George's nightmares/flashbacks will be put into order soon. And I've changed teh chapters again because I just didn't feel comfortable writing about what Xavier did to George… so I changed it to he tried to kill her! :D Much easier for me!

BTW I have a poll on my bio. Please vote!

BTW2- I used the places in Monopoly from the New Zealand version, as its the only one I've played. The order is: GO, Te Puke Kiwifruit, Community Chest, Ohakune Carrot, Income Tax, Picton Ferry, Larnach Castle, Chance, Waitangi Treaty Grounds, Te Papa, Jail, Queenstown Ski Feilds, Internet Service Provider, Lake Taupo, Cape Reinga Lighthouse, Port Tauranga, Mt Cook, Milford Sound, Fox Glacier, Free Parking, Moeraki Boulders, Chance, Golden Bay, Ninety Mile Beach, Dunedin Railway Station, Art Deco Buildings, Mt Maunganui, Mobile Phone Company, Waitomo Caves, Go To Jail, The Square, Cathedral Square, Community Chest, Cable Cars, Auckland International Airport, Chance, Rangitoto, GST, Pukekura Festival Of Lights. Phew!

WARNING- I WILL LAUGH AT ALL HATERS.

-Review Reply time!-

The real Werewolf lover- Ok, I hope your first review wasn't hacked as well, I'll make those changes soon. Sorry about you being hacked '^^

The funny Werewolf lover- LOL HATERS MAKE ME LAUGH!

Cayto Tomato- :D

Anonymous- Cool, I'll put him in sometime soon. :D Thanks!

DISCLAIMER-

Sonic and co. belong to SEGA. George and co. and Night and Pan belong to me. Eclipse belongs to Ashe Inuzuka. Spencer and Noah belong to my favorite reviewer, Werewolf Lover, Roe belongs to Princess Dark Rose, and Acey belongs to my FFN enemy, Cayto Tomato, Cindy is owned by Werewolf Lover and me! Doritos belong to someone that isn't me :-(, and Monopoly belongs to someone else as well.


	12. Chapter 12- Something Ain't Right

-No POV-

George woke up with a start. She saw Silver, sleeping in a chair. George smiled to herself. She turned on her phone to check the date. 4 am, 5/10/2013!

'I've been asleep for three days!' She thought to herself. George lay there for a couple of hours, so she didn't fall asleep again. When Silver started to wake up, she smiled. He looked at her.

"Morning." George said to him. In response, she got a hug, then her first real kiss.

Eclipse opened the door a tiny bit, and nearly fangirl squealed. Eclipse did a few mental air punches as well.

'YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!' She said to herself in her head. Then she did the same thing when she realized George was awake. Eclipse then went to tell the good news to everyone.

In the past two days nothing had happened. Amy and Shadow were still upset, but they were pretty much over it. Everything had been quiet. Everyone hardly talked to each other. Even Acey had seemed a bit worried.

"Really? She's awake and Silver kissed her? Hurry! Tell every one!" Rouge said excitedly. They seperated to spread the news. Two minutes later everyone was in George's room.

"Are you ok?" Swift said after everyone except for Silver had disappeared.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?!" She said with fake cheerfulness. Swift stared at her.

"George." Silver said to her. For a moment it looked like she was going to pretend to be happy again, but then she said very quietly,

"no..."

Swift sighed. Silver gave her a hug.

"George, I think it would be better if you at least told Silver what happened. You never know, it might help." Swift said, before walking out.

"Well?" Silver said quietly, not wanting to upset the wolf.

"Ok, here it goes..." George said, preparing herself.

-George POV-

"Ok, so I was born on the first of December, 1994. I had a tutor, and she was strict. Eventually I was old enough to go to school, although my parents didn't want me to, because we were a rich family. One day the war over ownership of a city, Christchurch, began. Everyone who was over 15 and had no medical issues were forced to go. So that included Mum, Aunty Lucy, Uncle Brian and my cousin Benji, but Dad got to stay because of his asthma. On my 7th birthday, Benji was there because he had lost a leg. And that was the day my life started to fall apart.

I was just saying hello to everyone when the sirens started to blare. Apparently it was an air raid, and I had no idea where the bomb shelter was so I ran around the house looking for it. I was running down a hallway, and had I been a tiny bit faster, I would've been killed. A bomb blew up, and I hid in a cupboard. Eventually Benji found me, but Dad had been killed looking for me.

My sister and I went to live with Benji in a city named Auckland. That was when I met my ex, Prince Xavier, and Swift and the rest of my group. Xavier and I started dating and stuff, but then one day I found out my Mum, Aunty and Uncle had been killed in a bombing. After that, I didn't really care what I did. One day I was at a party, and found Xavier kissing a hedgehog named Nicki. So I broke up with him and stuff.

I started spending more time with my friends. One day when I went hunting, Xavier followed me, and when I was just about to shoot a wild deer, he threw a knife at me, landing in my arm," I paused and showed Silver the scar. I continued,

"So I shot at him, and nearly killed him. Swift found us after a while all bloody. I had the worst injuries. I was in hospital for nearly a year. A couple of days after I got out, I went into town by myself. When I got home, it was destroyed. Benji and my little sister, Susie, had been killed by Night and his minions. When I found out that Xavier was behind it all, I swore to kill him. But I didn't. Instead I ran away with Swift and the rest of my friends. Swift, Meteor, Kass, Lightning, Karma, and Amelia. We ran, and tried to find a sharp tooth portal, made by my ancestors. It takes you to wherever you want to go the most. We found one, and I went first. And thats when I met you."

Silver looked at me, disbelievingly.

"Really?" He asked sadly. I nodded. He gave me another kiss.

"Really." I said afterwards.

"Thats... horrible..." Silver said, pity in his eyes. It was silent for a few minutes before I said,

"I'm gonna get up now." I said, sitting up.

"Ok. I'll be down in the lounge." He said after helping me up. Then I remembed the reason I was asleep for three days.

"How's Amy and Shadow?" I asked before he walked out the door.

"They're still moping around. A bit better though." Silver said, before walking out.

I had a shower, brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail, then got some purple denim shorts and a black singlet out of my closet before putting them on. Then I yawned.

'How the hell am I still tired!?' I thought. I walked down the stairs, and into the lounge.

I was greeted by a chorus of "Hi!" and "Hello.".

"Hi." I said before yawing. Almost everyone laughed. Except Shodow and Amy.

'If they're so miserable without eachother, why'ed they break up?' I asked myself silently.

"I'm gonna get breakfast." I said. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed the Coco Pops off the shelf and tipped most of them into a bowl. I then filled the rest of the bowl with milk and grabbed a spoon. I sat down next to Silver and ate my Coco Pops. I finished them in less than 3 minutes.

"Another world record..." Silver muttered. I rolled my eyes, and walked back into the kitchen to put my dishes in the dishwasher. Something felt...wrong... As if something is about to happen... Hmmm...

I nearly punched Silver when he asked,

"Whats wrong?"

"Sorry... Its just… something doesn't feel right… like somethings about to happen…" I said.

"Your right, something doesn't feel right." Swift said.

* * *

I'm back! Ok, school starts tomorrow :-(. This is the second to last chapter, but I made it shorter because I wanted to update and the next chapter will be longer. I'll start it now, but it might not be up for 2 weeks min. And anonymous, I'm sorry that Shade didn't get put in this chapter, I pinky-promise he'll be in the next one!

NO MORE OCS PLEASE!

-Review Reply Time!-

Werewolflover99- One more chapter and there will be a sequel, and I might write a prequel to this one after the sequel.

Caytotomato- …

Disclaimer- Sonic and co belongs to SEGA, George and co, Night and Pan belong to me, Noah and Spencer belong to werewolflover99, Acey belongs to Caytotomato, and Roe belongs to Princess-Dark-Rose.


End file.
